


I've been waiting for  this moment. (Klance smut)

by Swabbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Grinding, Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith, Doggy Style, Klance smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Lance, WIP, clueless Lance, cocky lance, dominant lance, keith moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swabbles/pseuds/Swabbles
Summary: Lance pins Keith down when rough housing and things escalate from there.





	1. Keith's effeminate moaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith bests Lance in training yet again, but Lance can't deal with his cockyness. Part (1/?)

Lance pins Keith to the floor of the training room, smiling at his victory. "That serves you right, buddy. Saying you're all better than me!" Keith's hands were being held firmly to the floor above his head, and his hips were being pinned down by well... His hips were being pinned down by Lance's ass.

The boy on bottom bites his bottom lip and averts his eyes from Lance's, scared he'd realize his growing arousal. "So you're gonna be quiet, huh!? Well I'm sick of your shit Keith! You act like you're so much...-" Lance rambles on, his animated way of talking carrying all the way to his backside. His ass grinds down on Keith and to anyone else, the raven's situation would have been obvious, but Lance seems to absorbed in yelling at Keith. Keith's face flushes and he bites back the urge to moan.

Lance seems to finally get tired of ranting about Keith to his face. The tan boy tries to get up, but his gloved hands slide on the smooth, metal floor and Lance ends up falling right on top of Keith's lap again. The raven accidentally lets out a groan, and a look of realization crosses the other's face. Lance's face turns a bright red, and a small 'oh' sound escapes his mouth. Keith quivers under Lance in embarrassment, his arousal still present, and lance still not moving.

Keith gathers up his courage and looks him in the eyes. "Lance, j-ju-just leave." The tan boy holds Keith's gaze, seemingly pondering a bad decision. His hands shift from the floor to the red paladins shoulders, holding him in place. A split second passes in which Lance bites his lower lip, looks down at Keith through his dense lashes, electricity flows from Lance's fingertips and Lance is leaning down and his lips are on Keiths.

Keith latches his arms over his neck, pulling his body closer. The kiss is a hungry clash of lips and their hands grab at each other desperately. The raven's nimble fingers begin taking off Lance's chest plate as they kiss. Shortly after the fingers begin to eagerly explore the expanse of warm, tan skin.

"I've wanted to do this for forever, Keith." Keith moans in agreement as Lance slides the armor off of his body and dives in for his neck, biting lightly. Keith lets out an effeminate moan as Lance continues to grind down on his aching member rhythmically. The boy on top feels a strain in his pants at the noise, grinding harder just to draw the music from his lips.

"I like that." Keith blinks out of his haze at the comment when Lance stops grinding.

"Wha-?" Lance gyrates his hips once again, drawing a soft moan from Keith.

 _"That,"_   Lance chokes out with a hoarse voice as he stares Keith in the eyes, unfaltering. Keith flushes and averts his eyes, throwing an arm over his face. Lance moves his mouth onto the stretch of skin exposed by him turning his head away, and bites softly. Keith holds back a moan, but Lance has other plans. The raven's head perks up when he feels the tall boy's ass lift off of his crotch and his pants slide down his thighs, cold air penetrating the thin material of the boxer briefs still covering his manhood.

Hooded purple eyes meet hungry blue ones, and Lance grabs Keith's throbbing member through the dampened fabric and proceeds to palm him through it, drawing the glorious noises from Keith's lips. The lanky boy shifts further back and dips his head down. He looks at the raven's face for reassurance before slipping his thin fingers into the band of his underwear and pulling it down.

"Fuckin' Hell, Keith." Lance's eyes flit from Keith's cock to his face a couple of times.

"What?" He replies, confused, but Lance doesn't answer. He just inhales, grabs his dick, and laps his tongue along the tip of it, drawing a gasp from Keith. His hand pumps idly as his mouth wraps around the top third of Keith's manhood and his tongue massages the underside of his shaft. Keith moans desperately when Lance swallows around his cock, already bursting at the seams with ecstasy.  

Keith breaths his name over and over, getting louder and louder until- "Lance-!" He shouts as he finishes in Lance's mouth. The blue paladin chuckles as he releases Keith's member.

The raven meets his eyes before Lance looks at him and- _deliberately-_ swallows, making sure to bob his adam's apple nicely. The red paladin pulls him into a kiss, holding his body close and relishing in the feeling of his presence.

Lance kisses him for a bit before he gets up to grab his gear. "Where are you going?" 

"Huh? Me? It's almost dinner time, I gotta shower and shit." Keith blushes at his own stupidity.

"R-Right." And Lance exits the room before he gets to see Keith roll over and slam his head on the ground. 

_"Fuck, I didn't even get him off."_


	2. Lance's Fingers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith attempts to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever and that it's ghetto as fucc.

Shortly after Lance leaves the room, Keith follows. Knowing that he would be going to the shower, Keith stops in his room, peels his suit off, and grabs a towel. He gets there before Lance, because _goddamn-_ that boy takes a decade to get ready. 

He's shampooing his hair by the time Lance joins him, smoothly sliding into the shower next to him. 

"Already back for more, lovely?" Keith turns to face him completely, and washes out the soap as he speaks. 

"Lance, I get that you're stupid- But we just did an intensive workout."

Lance smirks and puts his lips next to his ear, pulling the red paladin closer. "Are you talking about the training.. _or the sex?"_   

Keith blushes and Lance pulls him in for a kiss. Their tongues clash together messily and Keith's hand is already slipping between the two of them. 

"You know.. I wouldn't call what we did sex. Not quite." 

 _"Oh yeah?"_ Lance's voice is husky again, and the hand on the boy's small back is sliding further down. The tip of his index finger slides across his entrance. "Well, I can fix that." 

The taller boy backs against the cool wall of the showers, and pulls Keith's body flush against his chest, then slides his fingers slide into the ring of muscle easily, coated in the warm water. Keith moans and nestles his head further into Lance's shoulder. 

"S'that okay, buddy?" Keith nods into his skin, and Lance begins pumping his finger into him. 

Lance's erection strains against Keith's pelvis in between them, and the Raven's hands move to grab it again- causing Lance to rut forwards harshly, pushing Keith to the hilt of his long finger. 

Lance's breath stops, thinking he's hurt Keith, but to his surprise Keith's hips grind back onto his hand, begging for more. The brunette complies, pushing his index finger harder onto where it struck the first time, and Keith lets out a strangled cry. 

"Oh my god- Right there Lance.-" Lance slides a second finger in the midst of his ecstasy, and rubs against the spot more. Of course, thoroughly enjoying the lovely sounds. Keith hisses at the added girth, and nips at his collarbone, but quickly adjusts to it then relaxes in Lance's tight one armed grip. "L- Lance?" 

"Hm?" Keith feels the vibration in his chest when he speaks.  

"Let me see your eyes." Lance chuckles and loosens his grip to look down at his face. Keith looks into his blue eyes with a raw hunger and reaches his hand behind Lance's back to dig his nails in softly. "I love you." 

Lance's pupils dilate as he swallows. "I love you too,  _Keith."_   

"Yeah?" 

"Mhm." Lance smiles softly, and takes the moment of silence to add his ring finger to the mix. 

"Mmph-!" Keith scratches his shoulders. 

"Too much?" 

He shakes his head, "No no, keep going." To distract himself from the stinging pain, Keith moves his hands back to his member once more. He slides his hands over the smooth skin of the shaft. 

Lance pulls his hand out of Keith and slides it up the boys back into his hair, pulling his head up to regain eye-contact. He then winks, grabs the hair firmly, and maneuvers his body so Keith's chest is pressed against the cold, tile wall and the boy's ass is aligned with Lance's own hips. 

"Ready, lovely?" Keith grunts and pushes his ass against Lance's erection. Lance grabs his dick and positions the tip at the ring of muscle, then slides in hesitantly. The slow pace seems to be annoying Keith, because he turns around, grabs his waist, and pulls him forwards, causing Lance's dick to slide in up to the hilt.  _"Fuck, Keith.."_

He thrusts his hips back and forth experimentally. "Mhm- So warm." He does it again, this time harder. "So-  _Tight."_

Lance thrusts harder into the boy, groaning at the new sensations. Keith moans with him, as Lance pounds into his prostate over and over. Lance plants his a hand on the tile above his head and another on Keith's hip, thrusting as fast as he can. 

"Can- Ah- Can I- R- Ride you?" Keith turns his head around again to look at Lance as he thrusts into his ass. 

Lance blushes, "S-Sure." 

"Mkay, sit with your back against the wall and your knees crossed." Lance pulls out of Keith and follows Keith's instructions. Keith then sits down in his lap, shifting backwards to put Lance's member inside of him again. Keith stares at their position quizzically. "Actually- Change of plans.~ I need you to shift back just a lil." Lance does as Keith asks, and a satisfied smile appears on Keith's lips. "There we go." 

The raven grinds down on Lance, holding eye contact the whole time. "Mhm, Lance...~" Lance's face goes ruddy at the sudden kinkyness. 

His hips rise, "So-" And fall. _"Stiff.~"_ His voice was a low purr in Lance's ears. 

He grinds forwards, "So-" And backwards.  _"Thick."_

Lance's mouth falls open in embarrassment, then Keith pulls him into a sloppy kiss, as his hips move up and down faster. 

"Fuck Keith, I-" His ass slams onto Lance's cock, _"Fuck-_ I'm gonna.." 

 _"Yeah..?"_ Keith purrs. Lance looks into his eyes wildly, and starts to thrust upwards into Keith. 

"Idiot- I'm gonna-" Keith takes the skin below Lance's ear into his mouth. "I'm gonna come-!" Lance groans in a strangled voice as he releases into the smaller boy. 

Keith blushes at Lance's face in the midst of the ecstasy. He grabs his own erection and continues to thrust himself onto Lance's fading erection, pushing himself over the edge as well until Lance's chest is splattered with his seed. 

Keith's body collapses on Lance, and the boy under him pulls out, then envelopes his exhausted form in his strong arms. 

"Hey Keith?" 

Keith replies with a hum, expecting an 'I love you,' a sweet nothing from the boy. 

**_"You think we missed dinner?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I think that's all I'm adding. The frustration from losing half of my progress and having to rewrite that is gonna deter me for a bit, but imma try uploading my shit from wattpad on here.

**Author's Note:**

> while you wait for chapter two, (which includes more smut), I have a nice lil Klance smut one-shot on my profile because god knows that one can never have enough smut


End file.
